First Meet, First Love, And First Kiss
by yodeophi
Summary: Cast : Yesung And Kyuhyun Pair :Kyusung Warning : Yaoi And Typo Summary : Hanya cerita klise perjalanan cinta seorang namja manis dan polos.


Title : First Meet, First Love, And First Kiss

Cast : Yesung And Kyuhyun

Pair :Kyusung

Warning : Yaoi And Typo

Summary : Hanya cerita klise perjalanan cinta seorang namja manis dan polos.

NOTE : Anyeong readerdeul yang baik dan budiman,,, fanfic di bawah ini adalah fanfic oneshot pertama saya..sungguh fanfic ini penuh dengan kegajean dan banyak hal-hal yang ganjil akibat dari kegajean saya...hehe untuk yang ingin baca sangat di bolehkan dan untuk yang ga juga tidak apa-apa...

yang baca mohon review dengan di sertakan kritik dan saran ya..itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan saya hehe...

GOMAWO...SARANGHAE

^Happy Reading^

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam waktu setempat,waktu paling terlambat untuk seorang remaja pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan remaja manis itu pulang terlambat hari ini,yesung nama namja manis itu biasanya sudah berada di rumah sebelum makan malam dan biasanya tepat jam segini dia sudah ada di dalam kamarnya untuk mengejakan PR atau belajar sebelum pergi tidur.

Tetapi hari ini dia di haruskan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena nilainya sempat menurun padahal bukan menurun secara drastis hanya saja guru yang terlalu membanggakannya tidak rela melihat nilai yesung harus turun.

Dan lagi-lagi hari ini sedikit berbeda jika biasanya yesung akan di jemput oleh hyungnya setiap pulang sekolah dengan terpaksa harus pulang sendiri menggunakan kendaraan umum karena hyungnya yang seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir sedang sibuk mengurusi tugas akhirnya. Lalu kemana ayahnya atau kelurganya yang lain? Jawabannya yesung hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan hyungnya.

Namja kelewat manis itu berjalan dengan tergesa di gang menuju ke rumahnya, keadaan gang yang tidak besar juga tidak kecil itu memang agak gelap dan sepi itulah yang membuat yesung sedikit ketakutan. Karena merasa ada yang mengikuti yesung mempercepat langkahnya,tapi tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya dan membawanya ke dalam gang buntu yang lebih gelap.

Bruuk

"akh.." teriak yesung merasakan sakit di punggungnya karena di dorong hingga jatuh ke tanah oleh seseorang yang membekapnya tadi.

Mata yesung membulat saat melihat dua orang namja bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya, salah satu namja menghampirinya dan membuat ia harus merangkak mundur karena takut,air mata sudah dari tadi menurun melewati pipi chubbinya.

"hey...jangan takut manis kita tidak akan macam-macam" ucap namja yang menghampiri yesung tadi.

"hiks...jebal jangan ganggu aku tuan,a..aku ingin pulang,,hiks" mohon yesung.

"inilah akibatnya untuk seorang remaja yang pulang terlambat,jadi jangan salahkan kami" ujar namja satunya.

Greb...sreet

Kaki yesung di tarik oleh namja yang menghampirinya membuat yesung berbaring di tanah dan dia merasakan namja itu sudah menindihnya dan melesakkan kepalanya pada leher yesung.

"aarrhg..andwe" teriak yesung sambil berontak tetapi tangannya sudah di cekal dengan erat oleh namja di atasnya.

Bugh...bugh brak..

Tiba-tiba saja namja yang berdiri di belakang namja yang menindihnya tadi tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya,membuat namja yang berada di atasnya menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Bugh..

Namja di atas yesungpun ambruk karena di pukul oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan balok kayu. Yesung mendongak dan dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi bermata coklat sedang menatapnya dengan tampang khawatir.

"gwenchana?" tanya sosok yang menolong yesung sambil berjongjok di depan yesung yang sudah dalam posisi duduk.

Yesung hanya mengangguk masih dengan tampang syoknya. Namja itu membantu yesung berdiri dan merapikan seragam yesung juga membersihkan bagian seragam yesung yang kotor tidak lupa merapikan rambut yesung yang acak-acakan.

"kau sudah aman sekarang,ayo aku antar pulang" ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuatnya terlihat tampan.

Yesung membalas senyuman namja tampan itu dan menerima uluran tangannya untuk di antar pulang.

^KYUSUNG^

Selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya yesung tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari namja yang belum ia ketahui namya itu. Bahkan tangannya meremas kuat tangan namja tinggi itu, entahlah mungkin yesung masih syok dengan kejadian tadi dan dia juga merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat namja tampan itu.

Namja berambut ikal coklat itu terkekeh melihat sikap yesung benar-benar menggemaskan. "namaku Cho Kyuhyun, namamu?" ujar namja yang ternyata bernama kyuhyun itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Kim Yesung" jawab yesung sambil menunduk.

"nama yang bagus" ucap kyuhyun.

"gomawo"

"untuk?"

"memuji namaku" terlihat semburat merah di pipi yesung.

"haha...ku kira kau akan berterima kasih karena sudah menolongmu" ujar kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Yesung terlihat salah tingkah karena malu "i..iya untuk itu juga"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut yesung lembut dengan tangan yang satunya karena tanga satunya lagi masih di genggam yesung.

"itu sudah jadi tugasku untuk melindungi namja manis sepertimu"

Entah sudah berapa kalinya wajah yesung memerah karena namja bermarga cho itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tertarik kebelakang,saat menoleh ternyata yesung sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"kita sudah sampai di rumahku"ujar yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau saat ini dia berada di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana. Diapun tersenyum dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan yesung,namja manis itu dengan berat hati melepas tangan kyuhyun ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan di balas oleh kyuhyun.

"jeongmal gomawo" ucap yesung sekali lagi sebelum memasuki rumahnya.

"permisi" seru kyuhyun menghentikan yesung yang akan memasuki rumahnya.

"wae?"

"ehmm..boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?" pinta kyuhyun.

Tanpa bertanya lagi yesung lansung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya.

"ini" yesung menyerahkan ponselnya pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan dengan cepat memasukan beberapa digit nomor pada ponsel yesung lalu menekan tombol panggil.

Drrrt..drrrt

Suara getar ponsel terdengar dari arah saku celana kyuhyun, dia segera mengambilnya dan tersenyum saat melihat deretan angka yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel yesung dan bersiap untuk pamit pulang "aku akan segera menghubungimu,,,anyeong" seru kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauh dari rumah yesung.

Yesung melompat kegirangan setelah dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kejadian tadi yang meimpanya seolah terhapus begitu saja dari memorinya,dan sekarang yang ada di pikiran dan ingatannya hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

^KYUSUNG^

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi,semua siswa dengan semangat langsung membubarkan diri dan berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing ,rasa kantuk yang sempat menghinggapi mereka saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung seolah hilang begitu saja saat mendengar suara bel tadi.

Yesung terlihat berjalan sendiri dengan santai menuju gerbang depan sekolah,tidak seperti siswa lain yang berlarian karena ingin segera sampai rumah.

Jika kita perhatikan tidak ada seorang siswapun yang menyapa yesung walau hanya sekedar untuk pamit duluan atau saling berkata "sampai jumpa besok" lalu melambaikan tangan,itu tidak akan terjadi pada yesung dia tidak terlalu pandai bergaul,teman-teman setianya di sekolah hanya buku-buku atau guru yang membanggakannya. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan yang seharusnya dialami oleh remaja seumurannya.

Drrtt...drrrt..

Yesung merasakan ponsel yang berada di saku blezernya bergetar,dengan malas namja manis itupun melihat ponselnya guna mencari tau siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Matanya membulat lucu saat iya melihat nama si pengirim pesan di ponselnya,tangan mungilnya buru-buru membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

From: KYU

Aku sudah berada di depan sekolahmu,bisakah kita bertemu?

Onyx hitammya semakin membulat saat membaca isi pesan tersebut, pesan itu adalah pesan pertama kyuhyun untuknya pasca kejadain 2 hari yang lalu.

Yesungpun mempercepat jalannya menuju gerbang depan sekolahnya,setelah tepat berada di dekat pintu gerbang samar-samar dia mendengar bisik-bisik teman sekolahnya dan beberapa orang di sekitar situ.

"huaaah tampannya"

"siapa namja itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

"apa mungkin dia namjachinggu dari salah satu siswa disini?"

"molla...sepertinya dia seorang mahasiswa"

"huaaah...andai dia namjachinggu-ku"

Kira-kira itulah bisikan teman-teman sekolahnya yang bisa ia dengar. Namja yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran anak SMA itu menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan guna mencari namja yang tadi mengirimnya pesan. Dia tidak sadar namja yang mengirimnya pesan adalah namja yang sedang heboh di bicarakan oleh temannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat yesung berdiri seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri bersandar pada motor sportnya sembari memperhatikan tingkah laku yesung yang kebingungan. Namja itu sesekali terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskannya namja yang ia tolong 2 hari lalu itu.

Namja bermarga cho itu juga tidak terlihat peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya,berapa banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum dan namja itu hanya sibuk memandangi si namja mungil.

Setelah puas mamandangi si manis diapun menekan tombol panggilan di ponselnya yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

'yeoboseo'

"berjalanlah ke arah kiri gerbang sekolahmu"

Pip

Cho Kyuhyun nama namja tampan itu menutup panggilanya sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah namja manis yang menghampirinya malu-malu.

Yesung berjalan pelan saat mata sipitnya menemukan sosok kyuhyun tidak jauh darinya,entahlah ia merasa sedikit ragu dan malu walaupun dalam hatinya dia merasakan senang bukan main.

Kesal dengan yesung yang berjalan dengan pelan kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan yesung membuat namja manis itu terlonjak,tanpa basa-basi kyuhyun langsung memasangkan helm ke kepala yesung.

Yesung mengerjap imut dia memasang wajah bertanya dan sepertinya di mengerti oleh kyuhyun.

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,kau tidak ada acara kan hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Yesung hanya mengangguk malu-malu ah benar-benar imut.

"mwoya? Jadi namja tampan itu namjachinggu kim yesung?"

Terdengar lagi suara kasak-kusuk dari beberapa siswa lain yang masih berada di sekitar sekolah.

"aish..beruntung sekali namja kutu buku itu...haah aku jadi iri"

BRMMMMM

Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas motor sportnya dia pun melirik yesung dan menyuruhnya untuk naik. Namja cantik itu menaiki motor sport berwarna merah itu dengan hati-hati setelah duduk dengan nyaman yesung memegang kecil kedua sisi jaket hyuhyun.

"pegangan" titah kyuhyun.

"sudah kok" jawab yesung polos.

"apa kau yakin? Aku akan menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi,jangan salahkan aku bila kau terjatuh" seru kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Medengar ucapan kyuhyun yesung langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan langsung menancap gasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan yesung terlihat semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

^KYUSUNG^

Yesung memasukan kaki mungilnya kedalam air di pinggir danau setelah sebelumnya dia melepas sepatunya,dan hal yang sama diikuti oleh kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di atas dermaga kecil di sebuah danau yang berada tidak jauh dari tengah kota.

Yesung terlihat menikmati suasana di danau tersebut,sesekali dia akan menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang ada di dalam air membuat air danau itu beriak di sekitar kaki putih mungilnya.

"kau suka?" tanya kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada yesung.

Yesungpun membalas senyuman tersebut dengan tak kalah manisnya "ne...di sini benar-benar indah" jawab yesung sambil merentangkan tangannya benar-benar lucu.

"kalau kau suka aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu kesini" ujar kyuhyun.

"jinja?" seru yesung berbinar dan di balas anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

"kendae...kenapa hyung tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari?" tanya yesung penasaran,sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab terlihat dari panggilan yesung untuk kyuhyun yang memang lebih tua dari yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjawab

"karena ini adalah tempat favoritku tempat yang sejuk dan menenangkan,dan aku..." sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil yesung membuat yesung terheran.

"sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa...aku akan membawa seseorang yang kucintai ke tempat ini" lanjut kyuhyun lalu mecium punggung tangan yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung terperangah melihat sikap kyuhyun, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa? Hal seperti ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Perlahan yesung menarik tangannya dari genggaman kyuhyun dan ia pun menundukan wajahnya saat kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"bukankah kita baru kenal?, bertemupun baru 2 kali...ba..bagaimana hyung bisa hyung menyatakan hal seperti itu" tanya yesung gugup.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu yesung membawa wajah manis itu untuk melihatnya,dan membuat jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang ada,aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku dan perasaanku menuntunku padamu" bisik kyuhyun pelan tapi terdengar jelas oleh yesung,tentu saja wajah mereka hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 2cm saja.

Yesung mengerejapkan matanya imut wajahnya sudah memerah seluruhnya dan lagi ia juga merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah merah yesung ingin rasanya ia menerkam namja di depannya tapi dia masih punya cukup akal sehat utuk tidak melakukannya.

Tes tes tes..

Yesung merasakan setetes air hinggap(?) tepat di atas hidung macungnya dan di saksikan juga oleh kyuhyun. Namja manis dan tampan itupun mendongak dan melihat tetesan air hujan yang turun dari awan hitam yang sedari tadi menaungi mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Namja beda usia itupun refleks berlari dan tidak lupa menjinjing sepatu mereka masing-masing untuk mencari tempat teduh.

Beruntung tidak jauh dari danau ada sebuah gubuk kecil yang cukup untuk menampung tubuh selama berteduh.

kyuhyun yang sibuk membersihkan bajunya dari tetesan air hujan tadi tiba-tiba terpaku saat melihat keadaan yesung saat ini,sungguh dia seperti sedang melihat seorang bidadari yang baru saja selesai mandi di danau.

Yesung terlihat seksi sekaligus manis dengan rambut dan seragam putihnya yang basah membuat tubuh putih mulusnya terekspos jangan lupakan tetesan air dari rambutnya yang turun melewati leher benar-benar mempesona.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan rasa terpesonanya saat menyadari bahwa bidadari yang ia perhatikan dari tadi terlihat kedinginan,bibir mungilnya bergetar dan lagi tangan mungilnya juga mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri guna mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas jaketnya yang tidak terlalu basah dan memakaikannya pada yesung membuat namja manis itu terperangah dan terlihat semburat merah di pipi chubinya.

"gomawo" ucap yesung lirih tapi dapat di dengar oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menarik yesung ke dalam pelukannya berusaha menambah kehangatan pada yesung dengan tubuhnya,dan yesung hanya diam sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

'oh tuhan...apa begini rasanya jatuh cinta?' seru yesung dalam hati.

"yesung-ah!" panggil kyuhyun lembut.

"ne?" jawab yesung

"apa kau yakin ini pertemuan ke-2 kita?" tanya kyuhyun

"maksud hyung?" tanya yesung heran

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya "hmmm coba kau ingat-ingat,apa kau pernah tersesat sampai malam karena di jahili oleh teman sekolahmu?"

"da..darimana hyung tau?" seru yesung betambah heran.

"tentu saja..bukankah aku yang mengantarmu pulang?" jawab kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"seingatku..aku diantar oleh seorang polisi" ujar yesung dengan tampang berpikir

"haha..jadi kau percaya kalau namja yang mengantamu itu seorang polisi?"

"tentu saja..karena dia memakai seragam" jawab yesung polos

Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"hahaha..kau benar-benar polos yesung-ah" tangannya mengacak rambut basah yesung dan membuat yesung cemberut lucu.

"yang memakai seragam polisi dan mengantarmu pulang itu aku...dan seragam polisi itu adalah kostumku untuk pentas drama musial di kampusku" jelas kyuhyun dan mulai menarik perhatian yesung.

"kendae..kenapa aku tidak mengenalimu?" tanya yesung.

"tentu saja..saat tersesat kau hanya menangis dan selama perjalanan menuju rumahmupun kau tetap menangis,tidak sedikitpun melirikku" jawab kyuhyun sedikit ketus hanya untuk menggoda yesung.

"mianhae" seru yesung lirih seperti akan menangis, ternyata yesung bukan cuman polos tapi juga cengeng.

"hey..jangan menangis,gwenchana aku mengerti saat itu kau terlalu takut iya kan?apalagi teman sekolahmu itu juga menyembukan handphonmu" yesung terlihat mulai tenang.

"sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada teman yang menjahilimu itu" ujar yesung menyeringai.

"aissh..wae?" ambek yesung

"kalau mereka tidak menjahilimu,mungkin aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja manis sepertimu" jawab kyuhyun sambil menatap yesung lembut.

BLUSH

Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau wajah yesung sudah memerah sekarang dan ia berusaha menyembunyikannay dengan menunduk.

"saranghae yesungie baby" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik wajah yesung untuk menatapnya, namja bermata coklat itu mulai mengikis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah yesung.

CHU

Bibirnya kini menyentuh bibir mungil yesung dengan sempurna tidak ada lumatan hanya saling menempel untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya terhadap yesung, namja manis itupun tidak menolak karena dapat di pastikan bahwa ia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan sang namja tampan.

Yesung mulai memejamkan matanya dan aksi saling melumatpun di mulai,kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah yesung dengan lembut dan yesung hanya mengikuti pergerakan kyuhyun karena memang ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itupun terhenti kerena yesung yang mulai tidak nyaman karena rasa sesek yang diakibatkan kurangnya pasokan oksigen efek dari ciuman tadi dan kyuhyun mengerti itu.

"apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya kyuhyun pada yesung yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan –mari hirup udara sebanyak banyaknya – itu.

Dengan tampang malu ala kura-kura(?) yesungpun menjawab "na...nado saranghae kyunie hyung"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dan kembali melumat bibir yesung kali ini lebih sedikit kasar dan lebih dalam,dan yesung hanya menikmati ciuman pertama dari cinta pertamanya itu.

END


End file.
